


Nil sa saol seo ach ceo

by LostTime



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostTime/pseuds/LostTime
Summary: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ykN6elQTqdo





	Nil sa saol seo ach ceo

Their job was done. With that blink dog banished and evil butler punished, the people in this town could live peacefully once again... Until something new is going to appear. Talon, Tristan, Branch and Kibble decided to celebrate their success in a local tavern with as much ale as their money could buy. Mhéirí planned to join their new friends soon, but there was something she had to do first.

She could not help, but feel... disappointed with herself. Sure, killing that basilisk was a great start, but it would not be possible without her group. Then the blink dog came and... she did nothing. She watched those poor people being torn to pieces and didn't even think of stopping the carnage. Young lord's screams haunted centaur dreams ever since, serving as a grim reminder of her failure, so when the dog appeared for the second time, almost killing blacksmith's daughter, Mhéirí thought it would be a great chance to redeem herself and maybe calm the boy's spirit... But she failed again and again. Seeing Tristan calming down the wild beast with gentle words and promises, while she tried to kill it just seconds ago, filled Mhéirí with shame. 

"Some peace keeper I am..." Girl sighed, picking up yet another stone by the river. By now she had a pouch filled with stones and pebbles flattened by the currents and winds. Tristan was kind enough to borrow her one stick of his incense, so the only thing left were flowers. "Granny would punish me for it..."

Gweledwyr were responsible for keeping peace between all cenatur tribes and chief's duty was to judge each case and feud fairly. How was she supposed to guide her people if fear and anger continued to cloud her judgement? 

Her heart was heavy with worry and no amount of praying could change it. Still, there was one way in which she could try to appease both spirits and her conscience. Lord surely took care to bury his dearest son with honors despire the priest's absence, but another ritual will do no harm and might even help. 

She decided to pick some forget-me-nots and a few fragnant lily-of-the-valleys and quickly made a small boquet, perfect for a offering. The spot for ritual was picked in advance so she went there quickly, trying to avoid drawing any attention to herself. Easier said than done, when you are a centaur outside Vladoris, but somehow she avoided being chased by local children and giving them rides on her back. 

River looked peaceful in the fading light of sun and tall bushes would hid her from curious eyes - it was a perfect spot. Without delay Mhéirí took the stones out of her bag and started to build a small shrine near the riverbank. She managed to destroy the construction quite a few times, before it was finally ready - a circle with tiny altar where centaur placed the flowers. The only thing left was to light the incense and... sing the funeral hymn. 

It's not that Mhéirí was a bad singer. On the contrary, she had a nice, clear voice, but was too shy to let it out. However, this time it was going to be different. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and allowed the words of mourning, loss and regret flow freely for the first time in her life. Sylvan and common mixed in her mouth, creating something that would be strangely comforting to both Mhéirí and lord's son.

When she was done, Mhéirí buried the shrine under a layer of fresh mud from the river and washed her hands. The others probably already noticed her absence and it would be rude not to join the celebration. 

As she was walking away, Mhéirí took a one last look at the river and for a second saw something that looked like a faint outline of a humanoid. It vanished as soon as Mhéirí turned her head and with it also disappeared the heavy regret in girl's heart. 

"Rest in peace..." She whispered with a smile, before leaving, lead to the tavern by rowdy singing and what was undoubtedly Talon's angry shouts.


End file.
